


Twenty-One Candles In Your Room

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established STR, M/M, Multi, Sexual TaiQrow, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Taiyang just wanted to know what Summer wanted for her twenty-first birthday. He wasn’t expecting… this. Qrow, on the other hand, is more than agreeable.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Twenty-One Candles In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested re-up in my smut list by a lovely person in my inbox. It's one of my favourite fics, and I'm glad to re-upload it.
> 
> I wrote this, as well, during my massive smut writing binge of April, 2016.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taiyang sat down at the edge of Summer’s bed, glancing backward at Qrow as he did. Qrow shrugged, looking as relaxed as he always did, thumbs shoved in his pockets and leaned against the wall next to the door. Raven was out for the moment, helping a couple of first years study, leaving the three of them to discuss… whatever it was Summer wanted to discuss.

“So, you said this was about your birthday present?” asked Taiyang. He still hadn’t found her one, and her birthday was this Saturday. She’d be twenty-one, just two weeks after Taiyang’s birthday and several months before Qrow and Raven’s. He had hoped he’d figure out a present before now, but maybe this would help.

Summer looked oddly pensive – something that hadn’t happened, even rarely, since first year. “Yes,” she said, painfully slowly. “I know what I want you and Qrow to get me for my birthday.”

“Hey,” said Qrow. “How do you know I haven’t already gotten you your present?”

Taiyang turned and, as one, he and Summer gave Qrow a flat look. Qrow slumped a bit. “I mean, I haven’t,” he said. “But I _could_ have.”

With a sigh, Tai turned back around and looked at Summer. “So?” he prompted. “What do you want from us?”

Summer fidgeted. She stared at her hands, twitching on her lap. Her hood was up, something rare inside the dorms, and Tai wanted to reach out and hug her – though he didn’t know how she’d take it right now.

“Well…,” she said, slowly. Her cheeks pinked. She ducked her head. Tai frowned as Qrow chuckled behind him.

“How dirty is this gift?” asked Qrow.

Taiyang started. “Qrow!” he said.

“Very,” said Summer in a tiny voice. Taiyang’s head swung back around to stare at Summer.

“Summer?” he asked. “Sweetie?”

“I want you to fuck Qrow,” said Summer, softly. “While I watch.”

Taiyang blinked. Then blinked again. Tried to clear his expression and found he couldn’t. He just couldn’t… _fathom_ what she’d asked.

“What?” said Taiyang. “No!”

“Okay,” said Qrow, at the exact same time.

Taiyang turned to stare at Qrow, who was watching him passively, one eyebrow raised and arms folded across his chest. “Qrow, I’m not going to fuck you,” said Taiyang.

Qrow shrugged. “Why not?” he asked. “She wants it, I’m game, and I’ve seen the way you look at my ass, Tai Tai.” Taiyang felt himself flush. “So, why not?”

“For starters, it’s wrong,” said Taiyang. “What about Raven?”

“I already asked her,” said Summer, voice still small. She pulled down her hood. “She said so long as she got to spend the _day_ with me, she was fine with this for the _night._ ”

Taiyang faltered. “But. I mean. Um.” He looked between Summer and Qrow, floundering for words.

“Tai,” said Summer, her voice soft but no longer small. She scooted close to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “If you don’t want to, say so. That’s all it’ll take. I’ll think of something else.”

“But you want this,” said Taiyang.

Summer hesitated, mouth open, then she sighed and nodded. “Yes, quite a bit, actually.”

Tai looked back at Qrow, who watched him with the same passive look he always did, but there was something in his eyes. Hunger. Hope. Curiosity. Taiyang couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

“Okay,” he said, turning back to Summer. “I’m game.”

Summer brightened and Qrow chuckled behind him.

“Really?” she asked.

Taiyang nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Really,” he said. And he meant it. Maybe it wasn’t what he’d thought she’d ask for – like, at _all_ – but if Summer wanted this, and Qrow was game, he had nothing against it. Besides, Qrow had a nice ass. So it wasn’t as if he was sacrificing anything.

Summer threw her arms around Taiyang and hugged him tight. “Best birthday _ever_ ,” she breathed into his shoulder. Taiyang swallowed hard when he felt Qrow rest a hand between his shoulder blades.

Taiyang hugged her back, hiding his face in her hair to mask his worry. He could do this, he told himself. He had the two best girlfriends in the world and if they were fine with this – and one of them wanted it – he could do this.

Really. He could.

* * *

Summer’s birthday was a lot of fun. Team STRQ spent the day running around the carnival currently in Vale, with Raven and Taiyang winning Summer every toy they could find that she liked. Qrow showed her how to win some of the rigged games that even Tai and Raven couldn’t figure out. Afterwards, they all went out for dinner at Summer’s favourite restaurant and drew the patrons into a rousing round of “Happy Birthday” as Summer blew out the candles on her brownie cake slice.

As they approached Beacon’s dorms, Raven paused to draw Summer into a lingering, passionate kiss beneath a tree. And Taiyang saw the way Summer’s knees quivered a bit.

“That’s my cue,” murmured Raven as she pulled back. She winked at Tai. “Have fun, you three.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” asked Taiyang. “Really sure?”

Raven hummed and slid her arms around Tai’s neck. She played with his hair – but she didn’t kiss him. Tai figured he knew why. “Positive, love,” said Raven. “I just don’t want to be a part of it for… obvious reasons.” She shrugged and took her arms off Tai. “It’s a one-time thing. That’s it. And for Summer’s birthday?” She chuckled. “Well, let’s not discourage her more interesting ideas, shall we?”

Tai laughed back, soft and a little nervous. “Fair enough.”

Leaning in, Raven pecked his cheek, then she gave Qrow a little salute and walked off. “See you in the morning,” she called. “Remember, we’re having breakfast at ten!” A pause. “And don’t forget to shower!” Taiyang pinked.

“Okay!” Summer called back. She waved and then turned back to Taiyang and Qrow. “Dorm?” she asked.

Tai nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide the quivering in his fingers.

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Summer entered last, locking the door behind them. Tai tried not to swallow hard at it. Tried to think of the sound as his final judgement. Anticipation danced across his spine, a low prickle that made him unable to look either Qrow or Summer in the eye.

“So, how do you want us?” asked Qrow. Tai stuffed his hands in his pants’ pockets and took a deep breath through his nose. The trembling had started in earnest now, fear climbing up his spine and leaving him with his lips pressed tight together and his entire body tense.

“Tai,” came Summer’s voice. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me, you look upset.”

“I’m fine,” said Taiyang, his tone surprisingly solid. He still couldn’t look Summer in the eye. “Shall we?”

“No, I’m with her,” said Qrow, leaning against the door. “You’ve been off ever since Raven walked. What’s up? You not want to do this? Not into it?”

Tai licked his lips. “No, no, it’s not that.” It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t. Qrow was good looking to a fault, cocky in all the ways that Tai found attractive. Confident and lean, warm and welcoming. A sense of humour that always brightened Tai’s day.

And that was the entire problem. He and Qrow were friends – good friends – and there was a level of intimacy to their friendship that came from the set-up of Team STRQ. A connection that Qrow didn’t share with Summer or Raven. A connection that allowed Taiyang to honestly say he wouldn’t mind sleeping with the man.

“Tai,” said Qrow, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Talk to us.”

“How do you know this won’t ruin everything?” asked Tai, softly. “How do you know we won’t do this, wake up tomorrow, and never be the same again?”

A moment of silence. “I don’t,” said Qrow. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I mean, I have no idea what’s going to happen after this. If we’ll be different or how.” He stepped forward and placed a hand on Tai’s chest. “But I know I want this, that Summer wants this, and I hope you want it too. But we aren’t going to make you do something you don’t want to.”

He slid his other hand onto Tai’s shoulder, slowly bringing it up to cup the back of Tai’s neck. Looked up at Tai with soft eyes that had Tai sucking in a sharp breath.

“What do you say, Tai Tai?” asked Qrow. “Wanna make me scream your name?”

Taiyang sucked in a breath. The low, raspy tone of Qrow’s voice, coupled with his half-lidded eyes, had Tai suddenly, achingly hard. He nodded and Qrow drew him close, breath ghosting across his lips and leaving Tai shivering.

“ _God_ yes,” said Tai. He grabbed Qrow’s hips and yanked him forward, dragging him in for a kiss that had Qrow moaning obscenely into his mouth. Tai pushed their hips together, rolling them when he felt Qrow hard against his thigh.

And when they pulled back, he heard Summer’s soft noise of surprise. With a slight grimace and cheeks flushing, Tai looked over at Summer. She was leaning against the back of the desk chair, hands behind her and fingers wrapped around the slim wood. Her pupils were blown wide beneath her dark fringe, and the shadow across her face did little to hide her bite-swollen lower lip.

“Uh,” said Taiyang.

“God am I glad this is what I picked,” she breathed.

Qrow chuckled, dragging Tai flush to him again. Knees to shoulders. Their hips rolling together until Tai wanted to shove Qrow against a wall and take him, right then, right there.

“What were your other options?” asked Qrow. His mouth moved along Tai’s throat, teeth gently scraping his collarbone.

“If he said no to you, I was going to ask if I could peg him,” said Summer.

Tai let out a soft whine before he could stop it, cock jumping in his pants. Qrow chuckled, hands sliding around to the back of Tai’s neck to grip the short, blond hairs there.

“Like that idea, do you?” asked Qrow. “Sure you don’t want it that way, this time?” He kissed Tai again, loudly and obscenely.

Tai let himself get lost in it for a minute, shoving Qrow back a few steps to push him against the wall of their dorm room. He found his tongue eventually, having lost it sometime during the kiss, and pulled back to grin, breathless and flushed, at Qrow.

“This time?” he echoed.

“This time,” agreed Qrow.

“I seem to remember you saying something about making you scream my name,” said Tai. He nipped at Qrow’s Adam’s apple lightly.

Summer made a soft noise from the other side of the room. Tai turned to see her, now sitting in the chair, one leg crossed tightly over the other.

“Do you uh, want us over there?” asked Tai.

She shook her head, eyes wide and cheeks flushed “No,” she squeaked out. “Just uh, do what feels natural. I’m good.” Her eyes swept across the two men, still pressed tightly together against the wall. “I’m _really_ good.”

Qrow chuckled and shoved at Taiyang, nodding to Qrow’s bed. “Shall we?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Taiyang wrapped his arms tightly around Qrow’s waist and walked them backward to the bed. Let them fall backwards with a soft “whump” that had Qrow breathless with soft laughter. He grinned down at Tai, running his hands down the man’s chest as he straddled his hips.

Qrow hummed, lips parted as he ran his tongue over the edge of his teeth. He slid his hands up onto his own legs, then up to his hips, then caught the edge of his shirt. Rolled it up with agonizing slowness that had Taiyang sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. He smoothed his hands across Qrow’s thighs, thumbs pressing inward as he slid his hands up and down.

A soft chuckle lingered between them, raspy in its want, and Qrow slipped off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He settled back against Tai with a look that was far too smug for a man that was so obviously, painfully hard.

Qrow tilted his head, the half hood of his eyes making the thin ring of red left in his eyes stand out. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one up here?” asked Qrow.

With a snort, Tai gripped Qrow’s hips tighter and ran his thumbs along the inseam of his pants. Qrow made an aborted noise in the back of his throat, a sharp gasp that had his entire body arching into the simple touch.

Taiyang chuckled, feeling his body relax despite his arousal. It was about damn time he and Qrow got on equal footing. He stroked the inseam again, a light smile dancing across his face, somewhat mischievous, as Qrow rolled his hips into the motion.

“Sensitive,” quipped Taiyang.

“Bite me,” snapped Qrow. He shivered as a breeze from the window ruffled his hair.

Taiyang grinned. “Now there’s a thought.”

If possible, the red rim around Qrow’s pupils grew even smaller. A low groan slipped from his lips and his grip on Taiyang’s hips with his knees loosened.

“ _Shit,_ ” breathed Qrow.

With Qrow temporarily distracted, Tai gripped him properly and flipped them over, pushing Qrow down into the pillows. Qrow stared up at him, blinking owlishly.

“My turn,” said Tai, teasingly. He dragged his hand down Qrow’s bare chest, nails catching slightly around his belly button. Saw the way Qrow sucked in a breath when his nails dug in and let a coy grin spread across his face. “Oh, you _like_ that.” There was a sense of wonder in his voice, a dawning amusement that had Qrow swallowing hard.

Tai yanked off his own shirt, tossing it aside before leaning down to kiss Qrow again. Wet and deep, tongues chasing each other around as Tai mapped out every inch of Qrow’s mouth. He didn’t pull off until Qrow made a noise in his throat and shoved at his chest.

They were both panting, Qrow much harder than Tai. He toed off his shoes and so did Qrow, the two pairs hitting the floor with quiet thuds.

“Summer, honey,” said Taiyang. “Be a dear and throw me some supplies from the desk drawer.”

A moment later, a condom and a small jar of lube landed on the bed next to Taiyang. He glanced over to the desk to see Summer biting her lower lip, chest shuddering from her fluttering breaths. Tai grinned at her and turned his attention back to Qrow.

He yanked at Qrow’s pants, getting them open and shoving them down until Qrow could kick them off. Dark red boxer briefs stared back at him, clinging to Qrow in a way that betrayed his obvious arousal. He dragged the tips of his fingers across the front of the underwear. Smirked a bit at Qrow’s high, needy moan.

Tai leaned forward again and let his teeth trace the edge of Qrow’s jaw, tongue following quickly after. His mouth found Qrow’s again and again, one hand working Qrow through his briefs and the other cupping Qrow’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbones.

Qrow kept up, hips arching and soft whines passing his lips as his hands tangled in Tai’s hair and tugged until it brought tears to his eyes.

“Will you _please_ take off your stupid shorts?” asked Qrow, voice tight as they pulled back again.

Tai chuckled and pulled his hand off Qrow’s briefs, undoing the button of his cargo shorts and shoving them down. He kicked them off and settled against Qrow, their hips aligned and their covered cocks brushing.

“Better?” asked Taiyang.

Qrow snorted. “Be even better if we were naked,” said Qrow.

“You always this impatient?” asked Taiyang.

Qrow leered. “Wanna find out?”

With narrowed eyes, Taiyang reached into Qrow’s boxer-briefs and stroked him roughly. Qrow shouted, hips bucking into Taiyang’s grip as he scrambled against the quilt. Fists clenching and bunching up the blanket beneath them. Taiyang felt himself start to grin again and mouthed Qrow’s throat, trailing wet kisses up to his ear and then across to his mouth. His tongue traced Qrow’s lips and left Qrow whining and wriggling beneath him.

“Tai,” said Qrow, a desperation tinged warning to his voice.

Tai pulled back, looking down at Qrow. His hair was tussled, his lips kiss swollen, his eyes blown so wide that he looked almost like another person. An uneven flush ran across his cheeks, throat, and chest, leaving him in alternating patches of red, pink, and pale.

Tai let his fingers trace the waistband of Qrow’s briefs for a moment, several of them dancing along the fine hairs that trailed off into the underwear. Then, he dragged them down Qrow’s body and tossed them onto the floor. His erection free, Qrow groaned, body straining upward even as Tai pinned him down by his hips.

“Hang on,” murmured Tai, amusement lacing his voice. “Hang on.” He took one hand off Qrow’s hips and used it to shove off his boxers, kicking them aside until they hit the floor.

And then Tai was pressing them together again, reaching between them to wrap one calloused hand around both of their cocks. It was rough, dry, but the sensation blew out all discomfort as Tai cried out and pressed his face into Qrow’s chest.

Qrow petted his hair with one hand, the other gripping Tai’s shoulder tightly. His nails dug into Tai’s skin, keeping Tai from slipping too deeply into the warm wave of pleasure that combed across his body.

“I swear to god I’m going to explode,” groaned Qrow, tipping his head back.

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” said Taiyang, stroking his thumb across the head of Qrow’s cock. Qrow whined, loudly, and jerked his hips into the motion. “We’ve still got a long ways to go, _little bird_.”

The last words were a hoarse whisper that had Qrow keening and staring at Tai with unabashed want. He gripped Tai tighter, dragging him downward for a proper kiss so that he could plunder Tai’s mouth. Tai groaned into the warmth, pulling his hand from their cocks before the want could take him any further.

He held Qrow’s face in both hands, the kiss going from passionate and hungry to tender all in an instant. When they pulled back, Tai rested their foreheads together. Let their panting breaths mingle in the slim space between them.

Tai leaned back, grabbing for the lube, and twisted off the lid. He dove his fingers into it, slicking them up before scooting back even further. Shoved Qrow’s legs apart and sat in the space between them. His dry hand grasped Qrow’s leg and bent it at the knee, pushing it toward Qrow’s stomach.

Qrow winced a bit and shook his head. “Not happening, still sore from the last mission,” he said. Tai released his leg and nodded. “Hang on a sec.” Qrow rolled over onto his stomach and lifted himself up onto his knees, resting his head on his folded arms.

When Tai didn’t move, Qrow wriggled his ass, in the air and pointed toward Tai.

“Well, come on,” said Qrow, grinning over his shoulder. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

“He’s right,” quipped Summer, her voice cracking.

Tai glanced over at her to see her entire body flushed. One of her hands was resting on her thigh and she flashed an embarrassed smile at him.

“You can touch,” said Taiyang, surprised by his own words. “Yourself, I mean. We don’t mind.”

“I’ll only mind if _you_ get off before _I_ do,” said Qrow. He gave a pointed sigh. “Which is looking more and more likely by the minute.” He shoved his ass toward Taiyang again and Tai caught one cheek in his dry hand. He chuckled.

“All right, all right,” he said. “So impatient.”

“Bite me,” snapped Qrow. Taiyang eyed Qrow’s ass, running his tongue over his lower lip. Summer whimpered from her spot on the side of the room.

“Don’t tempt me,” said Taiyang. With that, he pressed one finger into Qrow, leaning into the touch as Qrow keened.

It was different from Summer and Raven. Different in body part (obviously) and in tightness (less obviously). Qrow whined as Taiyang crooked his finger inside him. He watched the way Qrow arched into him, felt the warm around him, and then slipped in a second finger.

Qrow’s back bowed, his body shoving itself back onto Tai’s fingers as another whine slid out of Qrow’s throat.

It was a quicker process than doing the same for either of his girlfriends, and Tai didn’t know why. But, before long, he was drawing out of Qrow, unrolling the condom onto his cock, and slicking himself up while biting his lower lip.

Qrow gave a breathless whine at the push of Taiyang’s cock against his hole and the slick slide as he pushed his way in. Bit by bit, he slid into Qrow, gripping his hips and hissing out a breath through his teeth.

“Shit,” breathed Taiyang. “That’s really good.” He curled over Qrow’s back, shifting the angle and making Qrow push back into him, keening.

“Tai,” moaned Qrow. “Move, _please_.”

A soft whimper from the side of the room. Tai glanced over to Summer to see her fingers disappear down the front of her skirt. She had her lips pressed tight together, pupils dilated. When she caught him staring, she smiled and nodded at him.

Tai turned his attention back to Qrow, who had his face buried in his arms and his entire body quivering with desire.

“Ready?”

“Yes, _move_ ,” Qrow snapped.

With a soft chuckle, Taiyang dropped a kiss to between Qrow’s shoulder blades before drawing back. Then, with a deep breath to steady himself, Taiyang thrust back in, driving himself as deep as he could before pulling back out again.

He rolled steadily. Thrust deep and slow, listening to the way Qrow’s whines slowly turned to keens, which turned to wanton wails that filled the room and buried themselves beneath Taiyang’s skin until Qrow’s voice and his hot, pulsing need were all he knew.

He picked up his pace as Qrow’s noises changed, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts that had Qrow scrambling at the sheets, fisting them until they wrinkled.

His hands gripped Qrow’s hips tight enough to bruise. Held him steady as he fucked into him over and over again. Head bowed forward and hair in his face. Heat racing across his body and burning in his veins. Curled his toes and arched his back. Sent his balls tightening almost painfully.

“Qrow,” breathed Tai, gritting his teeth. He dug his fingers tighter. Pulled one hand off Qrow’s hip to awkwardly reach around and tug on his neglected cock.

“Tai,” cried Qrow, face buried in the sheets. “Oh, god, _Tai_.”

Tai swore, loudly and lowly, and thrust as fast as he could. Sweat slicked their skin and made the angle awkward. Qrow’s keening drowned out all other noise. Tai cried out as the heat hit a crescendo and his orgasm slammed into him. It took away his breath and left him pressing close to Qrow, his hand stuttering on Qrow’s cock as his thrusts petered out.

Qrow whined again, jerking into Tai’s hand and Tai found enough semblance of mind to jerk him roughly a few more times until Qrow was spilling into his hand and onto the sheets. He cried Tai’s name again before slumping forward, falling onto the sheets and sliding off Tai.

Tai pushed himself up on shaking arms, shoving himself upright to look at Summer, who was staring at them with flushed cheeks. He crooked his fingers and she clambered off the chair and dropped onto the bed next to him. Tai slipped his hand – his dry one – up Summer’s skirt and pressed into her, his thumb on her clit.

It took only a few deft strokes and then Summer was gasping his name and slumping against him. He didn’t stop until he was sure she was spent, her entire body shuddering with her panting.

With a quiet groan, she dropped onto the bed, leaning against the wall. Tai climbed to his feet and grabbed Qrow’s shirt, tossing it to Qrow, who rolled over and used it to clean himself off.

He tied the condom off and trashed it before dropping down between Summer – who was still sitting – and Qrow, who was on his back, one arm thrown across his face.

“So,” said Taiyang. “Verdict?”

“Best birthday ever,” mumbled Summer.

Qrow laughed. “Seconded. Don’t suppose I can convince you to do that again on _my_ birthday?” he asked.

Summer giggled. “We’ll have to ask Raven.”

Qrow hummed, his eyes fluttering closed. “’Course,” he said. He yawned. “Wake me up when we have to shower.” He rolled onto his side, facing Taiyang, and was asleep in an instant. Taiyang snorted and reached out, stroking the back of Summer’s hand with his fingers.

“You good?” he asked.

“Fantastic,” said Summer. She sighed and slumped against his shoulder. “Sleep now.”

“Sure,” said Taiyang, pressing a kiss to her temple. He took his other hand and stroked Qrow’s hair with it, listening to the way Qrow hummed at the touch. “Anything you want.”

He was going to hurt tomorrow, falling asleep sitting up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tonight had been fantastic, and he was glad he’d agreed to it.

Everything else could wait until after some sleep, some showers, and some brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always fantastic!


End file.
